Chi
General Name: Chi Nicknames: none Age: unknown D.O.B: October 18 Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'10" Weight: 120lbs Hair: Red Eyes: Red Skin: Pale Body type: Athletic Describe your OCs appearance. He is 5'10" tall, weighing approximately 120 pounds. He appears to be about 17-18 with a slender yet muscular build (think pre-timeskip Ichigo). He has blood-red colored eyes with longish hair that comes down to his eyes that is of the same color with very pale skin. Personality Chi is pretty much a chill guy. He can range in moods pretty often due to either who he's talking to or what has been happening lately. If someone acts like a douche to him you can expect him to do the same to them. He doesn't take kindly too being insulted but isn't dumb enough to attack someone much stronger than him. He cares a lot about Chihana so he can often be over-protective of her. If anyone insults, threatens, etc. her they can expect to be met with dislike from both. Likes * Coke (the drink) * Playing his guitar * Music in general * WInning fights Dislikes * Assholes * Losing to assholes * Being told what to do by assholes History Chi entered the academy the first chance he got in order to gain a purpose in life. He doesn't like to talk about his life before the academy. Powers and Abilities A natural immunity to alcohol and drugs of any kind. This is assumedly due to to the nature of his zanpakuto. Zanpakutō Chihana Inner World A dirt street in the Rukongai with peasant shops and stalls on either side. However this street is coated in blood. Chihana in her sealed form is a standard katana with a crimson blade and red hilt. To release his shikai, Chi stabs himself anywhere on his body (usually in the chest) and the sword absorbs into him. Release command: Bloom Once the sealed form of his blade is absorbed a slit opens up on his back that runs along the length of his spine. Eight tendrils of blood (four on each side of him) emerge from this slit with hardened blades on the end of them. The density of these tendrils is higher than water (so they cannot pass through things as easy) but still low enough for maximum flexibility and speed. They have an outer layer that is comparable to rubber in the sense that blades will bounce off the non-blade part of the tentacle, meaning they can't be cut. The blade portions have the same density as katana steel. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Nothing yet OC Relationships Trivia * Chi is left handed * He plays guitar * He is addicted to Coke (the drink) * He is the former wielder of the Dongkai and former king of the Icedome Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone: GMT-5 I am also the owner of Johnny (Fullbringer) and Valentino (Arrancar) Category:Shinigami